1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barreled weapon including a forward barrel segment which is tiltable about a trunnion through the intermediary of an actuating arrangement, and additionally includes a rear barrel segment which is similarly pivotable about the trunnion whereby the barrel segments, when oriented in their coaxial position, are sealed through the utilization of a sealing ring at a joint or separating location without necessitating any axial displacement of one of the barrel segments.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A barreled weapon of the type mentioned hereinabove is described in the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,354 commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application. In order to be able to implement the loading of the barreled weapon, the forward barrel segment is pivoted into a horizontal position relative to the rear barrel segment. Subsequent to the sliding in of an article of ammunition, the forward barrel segment is then pivoted in front of the rear barrel segment. The ammunition thereafter drops down onto a firing pin contained in the rear barrel segment. This barreled weapon is adapted for use as a steep-angle firing weapon, such as a mortar. The angle of elevation is set or adjusted through a common pivoting of the two barrel segments about the trunnion.
In the specification of German Laid-Open patent application Ser. No. 22 38 345 there is set forth a description of a grenade launcher in which the forward barrel segment, when swung away from the rear barrel segment, is to be loaded from below with ammunition. In order to seal the two barrel segments with respect to each other at the joint or separating location, the forward barrel segment is axially slid towards the rear barrel segment. This is carried out through the utilization of the same actuating arrangement by means of which the forward barrel segment is also tiltable. In order to implement the latching together of the two barrel segments, provision is made for a latching sleeve. This sleeve is equipped with a stop for the ammunition, which will prevent any premature sliding of the ammunition into the rear barrel segment.